quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugh Dobbs
" (Season 4 finale) }} Commander Hugh Dobbs, a Navy lawyer, appears in the Season 4 episode of Quantum Leap titled " ", the final episode of that season. The part of Commander Dobbs is played in the episode by Larry Brandenburg. About CDR Dobbs When Sam finds that he's leaped into a young naval officer at Torrey Pines Naval Base in 1957, that, as Al reveals to him by making him peek into the mirror of his leapee's barracks, that he's leaped into a then 23-year-old Ensign Al, who was then called "Bingo" by his flight line buddies, he soon discovers the reason why he's leaped into young Bingo, to exonerate him from charges of he being responsible for what turned out to be the accidental death of a one Marci Riker, the wife of he and buddy Chip's CO CDR Dirk Riker. Originally, this was not the case, as in Al needing an aliby to clear him from facing any charges in her death, as another friend, a female naval nurse, Lt. Lisa Sherman vouched for him, as she told the investigating lawyer, CDR Dobbs, who has a thriving civilian practice in Beverly Hills, CA, that Bingo, whom Sam leaped into, had been with her that night; Sam had unwittingly changed the events drastically, as he convinced Lisa not to confess that truth to Dobbs, as it could damage both of their careers, as she's married, and they were carrying on an ongoing affair at the time. In the original history of events when Lisa learns of Bingo now facing murder charges, as Riker claimed to have seen Bingo, or young Al, in a struggle with his wife on the beach, distraught and crying over the news, she wound up getting killed in an automobile accident, which again happens, but without her verification of the alibi Al had originally used to escape personal conduct charges. Things really got thick when Al is told by Sam, who is now placed under arrest and confined to his quarters under guard watch, that he persuaded Lisa not to tell CDR Hobbs about them being together on the night of Marci's death, as he, upon the direction of Sam, asked Ziggy of his chances of being court martialed, as they steadily rose to 50/50, as well as the chances of he getting convicted, which were 75%; during the Courts Martial, Al saw the chances of his getting convicted rise up to 100%, as Dobbs, who believes in leapee Bingo's innocence, askes Sam to confess, did he or didn't he actually rape and kill Marci? Dobbs cites at what Riker thought he saw on that night, is what he actually believes. Although he himself would be putting his own career at steak by testifying against Sam as the young Al, things would look really bleak for the defense with the birds-eye testimony, albeit with that of one as morally questionable as Riker, who apparently made it a habit of watching his wife, who was known to have had several trysts with the men in his unit, have her way with others, act as if he were angered by it, abuse her, before they had sex themselves afterwards. Dobbs questioned him during the trial, "You saw your wife getting raped, and didn't do anything to stop it?, Why???" Riker responded. "Because she deserved it." In the meantime, things get thicker for the older Al, as he saw his chances of his younger self being convicted rise to 100%, and then he temporarily disappeared from existence in 1999, as he was replaced temporarily by founding Project Quantum Leap developer Edward St. John V, who was able to tip Sam as to a way to clear the young Al of the charges against him. Sam was able to find a cigar in Al's car that belonged to Chip, as the older Al, who returns instantly upon finding the evidence, tells Sam that he didn't start smoking cigars until he was in Vietnam. Fortunately, the need for Dobbs's defense is done away with, as Sam is able to concoct a plan to clear Bingo, and save the lives of both Marci and Lisa when he is able to get to older Al to talk to his younger counterpart in the imaging chamber room, as Al reveals his identity to Bingo and gets him to leap into himself on the evening of Marci's death, as he gets his younger counterpart to keep Chip at the O-Club all night, which prevented him from driving by the beach and picking up Marci, preventing her death, and the Lisa's accident, as Sam gets the idea to look outside his barracks room as he sees that the marine guard is no longer there, and then moments later Chip arrives with a still alive Lisa, both asking Sam, as Bingo, to join them at the O-Club for a round of drinks. Category:Characters Category:Quantum Leap Characters